Sad, Beautiful, Magic
by Foreverlove1820
Summary: "We're supposed to be this-You know, I don't know what we are, but it hurts like hell to know that she got you before I did." Post "In Charms Way" as requested by Serenity.


_**Sad, Beautiful, Magic**_

A/N: Starts immediately after "In Charms Way". Requested by Serenity, hope you all like it.

* * *

"_Where's Gwen?" _

"_Went home, you hurt her pretty bad."_

"_I hurt her?! I'm the one who looks like this and she hasn't done a thing about it." _

"_You are giant rock faced jerk!"_

"_Yeah, whatever."_

"_Not 'whatever'; she's spending every spare moment going through every magic book she can find to try and help you. She's been doing it since the accident."_

"_She, she never told me." _

"_Should she have had too?"_

Kevin stared at Ben, awestruck. "I should go talk to her, huh?"

"Ya think."

Kevin stood there for a moment, and then swiftly ran off towards his car.

"Hey, what about me?!"

"You can fly remember." Kevin called out behind him. He didn't care about Ben right now, he needed to fix things and fix them fast.

Gwen sat on her bed, staring at the bulletin board that held a place above her desk. She got up slowly, kicking her shoes across the room and wiping the tears off her cheeks. She stood there, staring intently at one picture. How could he do this to her? How could he think she didn't care? That she wouldn't try to fix things? Gwen ran her hands through her hair and turned away. She let out a long whimpering sigh and leaned all her weight against her desk. Images of him kissed her enemy flashed through her mind, making her heart break and her insides burn. She felt the cold metal of the locket move against the heat of her skin. She ripped it off, staring at the gold oval for a long moment. She felt betrayed, she wanted to scream. Gwen couldn't take it anymore. She threw the small locket across the room, watching it hit the wall and break; the picture inside falling onto the floor.

Suddenly there was a small knock on her window, breaking her out of her trance. Gwen turned quickly and walked over to the window. That's when she saw him, sitting on the branch of the tree, looking incredibly nervous.

Gwen stared at him, she didn't know whether to close the curtains or open the window to let him. But he made an effort, he was here. That meant he was trying, right? She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, wiped all the tears still on her face and opened the window.

"What do you want?"

"I want to apologize."

"Fine." She turned away, sitting on the edge of her bed; her back to him. She heard the window shut and for a moment she thought he had left. Then she heard his uneven breathing, meaning he was in her room. "Well?"

"I'm sorry."

"That's it?!" Gwen quickly turned to face him. He was wearing his ID mask, she wasn't quite sure how she'd missed that before.

"I-uh, yeah?"

"Wow. Just get out."

"Gwen, come on, please?"

"Do you even know what you're apologizing for?" She stood up, looking him straight in the eyes- green to brown.

"For kissin' Charmcaster," He looked down at the floor, placing his hands in his pockets. "I shouldn't have done that. I really am sorry, Gwen."

"How am I supposed to trust you?"

"All I did was kiss her, it's not like I cheated on you or somethin'."

"So, one minute I'm your girlfriend, but only when it's convient for you. Is that it? You know what Kevin. I am busting my ass every chance I get try and help you and you just go find some girl to…And the fact that you could think that I'm not trying to find a cure for you, I think that hurts the most."

"Gwen, I didn't know, okay?"

"NO Not Okay!" She couldn't take being calm anymore, it was too much. She needed to yell.

"How was I supposed to know?" He yells back.

"You're supposed to trust me! Trust me to not leave you, or think that I don't care, or that I'm just going to let you stay this way!"

"I do trust you."

"TO HELL YOU DO!" She pushed him. She doesn't even remember walking towards him; but somehow she ended up in front of him, pushing him back towards the window. Tears began falling down her face because she knows he's not fighting back, he's letting her push him. "Do you even know how guilty I feel?" She hits him, pushing him against the wall. She knows he can take it.

"What are you talking about?" Kevin grabs her wrists, preventing her from hitting him again. But also preventing her from turning away because he knows she never meant to say that out loud.

"I should have stopped you two, I should have put a mana shield around us to keep the blast from hitting us. Maybe, if I had, you wouldn't have been mutated and you wouldn't have kissed Charmcaster."

He speechless, all this time he's been moping around, playing "poor me", never once thinking about what this has done to her.

"You know what hurts the most, Kevin?" Gwen speaks again, not able to take the silence.

"What?" He's afraid of the answer, but he needs to hear it and she needs to say it.

"She got to kiss you before I did. We're supposed to be this-You know, I don't know what we are, but it hurts like hell to know that she got you before I did."

"She doesn't _have _me, Gwen." Kevin cautiously wraps his arms around her, holding her close. "It was a stupid mistake 'cause I was bein' selfish."

"Then why does it feel like I lost you?" She whispers against his chest, the sound of his heart giving her an added comfort.

He's not good with words and, tonight, she's not making it any easier. Kevin pulls away slowly, looking down into her watery green eyes. He takes his hands off her waist and brings them to her face. He cups her cheeks softly, afraid to break her. His eyes are pleading with apologies as he brings her face closer to his. Lightly, he places his lips against hers. It only lasts a second, he keeps his hands on her flushed cheeks. "You'll never lose me, okay?"

She doesn't answer right way. She can't. Too much has happened in the last few hours for her to think this fast. "How do I know that? How do I know you won't go off and kiss another girl because she says something like Charmcaster did?"

"Because," He pauses, afraid to say what he's about to say. "Because, none of them are you."

"What?"

He lets out a long sigh, because he's about to do the one thing he's never done. Kevin takes her small hands into his and looks at her like he's only done when she's not looking. "None of them are you or could even come close to you. It's been you all along and I was so incredibly stupid to not see that before."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah," Kevin sees her smile for the first time in a long time. He takes the opportunity to pull her close to him again. "Gwen, when I turn back to normal, I promise I'll ask you out for real and make whatever this is, official or whatever you call it."

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Gwen looks up at him, "Just never to this to me again."

"Believe me, I won't."

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it Serenity! Didn't come out the way I had planned it in my head but I'm happy with it :) As always, let me know what you guys think and if any of you have any questions or requests PM me :) Cause it makes me happy lol Always- Sara


End file.
